The Regular Time Adventure Show Comedy Cartoonie Show
The Regular Time Adventure Show Comedy Cartoonie Show is an upcoming American animated crossover comedy television series developed and executive produced by Chris Savino, the creator of the Loud House for Nickelodeon, and showrunner for the final two seasons of Dexter's Laboratory and the Powerpuff Girls. It is said to be a reboot of Adventure Time and Regular Show, set to premiere on Cartoon Network in the 2020 decade with a TV-Y7 rating. Production The Regular Time Adventure Show Comedy Cartoonie Show was announced after Adventure Time ends its run. Joe Murray, creator of Rocko's Modern Life and Camp Lazlo!, will serve as the show's writer and character designer. Chris Savino announced the Comedy Cartoonie Show after he was fired from Nickelodeon due to sexual harassment, and will serve as the showrunner. Christy Karacas, creator of Superjail! and Ballmastrz 9009, will serve as the show's storyboard artist and additional character designer. The reboot was said to be far different from the original two shows. Pendleton Ward, Adventure Time's original creator, and J. G. Quintel, Regular Show's original creator, will have no involvement with the project, especially due to having it hurt their reputation. While most of the cast and crew for Adventure Time returned, a lot of the Regular Show cast didn't. Having Mitchel Musso serve as the new voice for Finn, and Charlie Adler as the new voice for Mordecai and Starla. The animation will be filmed using 60 frames per second and produced at Rough Draft Studios. The show will be removing Margaret for being offensive. Each episode would consist of 3 six to seven minute segments, consisting of Finn and Jake (in the Adventure Time segments) and/or Mordecai and Rigby (in the Regular Show segments) causing trouble and acting like retards and jerks for no reason, just so that they would get their comeuppance in the end. The ones getting abused throughout the whole episodes, only to win at the end, would be Benson, Skips, Thomas, Audrey, and the Ice King's penguins, while the rest act like they're complete idiots and jerks. The theme song would be very similar to "Are You Crazy?" from Teen Titans Go!. Cast *Mitchel Musso as Finn *Kyle Massey as Jake *Olivia Olson as Marceline *Tom Kenny as the Ice King *Hynden Walch as Princess Bubblegum *Kath Soucie as BMO and Lady Rainicorn *Dee Bradley Baker as Cinnamon Bun *Jessica DidCiccio as Flame Princess *Charlie Adler as Mordecai (using his Chicken from Cow and Chicken voice) and Starla (using his Cow from Cow and Chicken voice) *Seth Green as Rigby *Jim Cummings as Benson (using his Cat from CatDog voice) and Muscle Man (using his impression of Eric Cartman from the early seasons of South Park) *Mark Hamill as Skips *Matt Hill as Pops (using his Ed voice from Ed, Edd n Eddy doing an impression of I. R. Baboon from I Am Weasel.) *Chris Savino as High Five Ghost (using a vocal pitch shifter to sound like Jon from Delocated) *Carlos Alazraqui as Thomas *Candi Milo as Eileen (using her Teacher voice from Cow and Chicken) *Richard Steven Horvitz as CJ *Grey Griffin as Audrey Agnes's Screaming (A Cartoon Disney VideoStan Baptiste Crossover Version 8) (Final Remake Version) *Clips/Years/Companies: *Despicable Me 2 (© 2013 Illumination/Universal) *Sleeping Beauty (© 1959 Disney) *The Jetsons (© 1962-1987 Hanna-Barbera) *Ricochet Rabbit: Drop-A-Long (Sherrif's Goal To Wish; © 1964-1966 Hanna-Barbera) *THX 1138 (© 1971 Warner Bros.) *Monster And Park (Benny's Trouble; © 1982-2004 Marvel/Bayard/Dupuis Audiovisuel/NBC/CBC/PBS/Nickelodeon) *Jetsons: The Movie (© 1990 Hanna-Barbera/Universal) *Beauty And The Beast (© 1991 Disney) *Rover Dangerfield (© 1991 Warner Bros.) *Tom And Jerry: The Movie (© 1992 Film Roman) *Happily Ever Aflter (© 1993 Filmation) *The Swan Princess (© 1994 New Line Cinema) *A Goofy Movie (© 1995 Disney) *Titanic (© 1997 Paramount/20th Century Fox) *Cats Don't Dance (© 1997 Warner Bros.) *Antz (© 1998 PDI/DreamWorks) *Rolie Polie Olie (Wind Of The Home; © 1998-2004 Nelvana) *SpongeBob Squarepants (Sea Bubbles; © 1999- Nickelodeon) *The King And I (© 1999 Warner Bros.) *A Extremely Goofy Movie (© 2000 Disney) *Cats And Dogs (© 2001 Warner Bros./Village Roadshow Pictures) *My Life As A Teenage Robot (The Wonderful World Of Wizzly; © 2003-2009 Nickelodeon) *The SpongeBob Squarepants: Movie (© 2004 Nickelodeon Movies/Paramount) *Krypto: The SuperDog (Puss On Space Boots; © 2005-2006 Warner Bros./Cartoon Network) *Yin Yang Yo! (The Pecking Order; © 2006-2009 Jetix) *Over The Hedge (© 2006 DreamWorks/Paramount) *Total Drama (Starnger Home; © 2007-2014 Teletoon) *The Garfield Show (Chair Locked; © 2008-2016 Paws) *Stoked (Surf On The Antoher; © 2009-2013 Teletoon) *Regular Show (Think Positive; © 2010-2017 Cartoon Network) *Rango (© 2011 Nickelodeon Movies/Paramount) *Rio (© 2011 Blue Sky Studios/20th Century Fox) *An American Tail: The Treasure Manmattan Island (© 1998 Universal) *The Chipmunk Adventure (© 1987 Universal) *Mulan (© 1998 Disney) *Sofia The First (The Great Forest; © 2012-2018 Disney) * *Clips/Years/Companies: *Despicable Me 2 (© 2013 Illumination/Universal) *SpongeBob Squarepants (Jellyfish's Wish; © 1999- Nickelodeon) *Ed, Edd N Eddy (Roller Coaster; © 1999-2009 Cartoon Network) *Beabie Babies 3 (© 2015 Drew G. Productions) *The Best Pals Hand: Movie (© 2018 Drew G. Productions) *The Emperor's New Groove (© 2000 Disney) *Sesame Street (Elmo Fears To Clowns; © 1969- © 2016- PBS/HBO/Jim Henson) *Return Of Neverland (© 2002 Disney) *Wreck It-Ralph (© 2012 Disney/Pixar) *Unikitty (© 2017- Cartoon Network) *All Dogs Go To Heaven (© 1989 Don Bluth/MGM/UA) *James And The Giant Peach (© 1996 Disney) *Everyone's Hero (© 2006 20th Century Fox/IDT Entertaintement) *The Sumrfs: Christmas Carol (© 2011 Sony/Columbia) *Looney Tunes (Hyde And Go Tweet; © 1930-1969 Warner Bros.) *The Reluctant Dragon (© 1941 Disney) *DuckTales (The Treasure Of The Golden Suns; © 1987-1990 Disney) *Toy Story 3 (© 2010 Disney/Pixar) *Lady And The Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure (© 2001 Disney) *Balto (© 1995 Amblin Entertaintement/Universal) *Cyberchase (Double Trouble; © 2002 PBS) *Frozen (© 2013 Disney) *Monsters University (© 2013 Disney/Pixar) *Open Season (© 2006 Sony/Columbia) *Sheep And Wolves (© 2016 Vertical Entertaintement) *ALF (La Cucaurcha; © 1986-1990 NBC/Alien Productions) *My Little Pony: The Movie (© 2017 Hasbro/Liongaste) *My Little Pony: Friendship Of Magic (Rainbow Dash's Turn Wake; © 2010- Hasbro) *Moana (© 2016 Disney) *The Aristocats (© 1970 Disney) *The Berenstain Bears (The Messey Room; © 1985-1987 Hanna-Barbera/Southern Star) *The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride (© 1998 Disney) *Lilo And Stitch (© 2002 Disney) *Brave (© 2012 Disney/Pixar) *The Pagemaster (© 1994 20th Century Fox) *Beauty And The Beast: The Enchanted Christmas (© 1997 Disney) *Pocahontas (© 1995 Disney) *Camp Lazlo! (Dirt Nappers; © 2005-2008 Cartoon Network) *Daisy's Road Trip (© 1999 Disney) *Horton Hears A Who! (© 2008 Blue Sky Studios/20th Century Fox) *VeggieTales (Turn of Search; © 1993-2015 Big Idea) *Rugrats In Paris: The Movie (© 2000 Nickelodeon Movies/Paramount) *A Bug's Life (© 1998 Disney/Pixar) *The Fairly OddParents (Back Home Tour; © 2001-2017 Nickelodeon) *Shark Tale (© 2004 DreamWorks) *Hotel Transylvania 2 (© 2015 Sony/Columbia) *Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted (© 2012 DreamWorks/Paramount) *Hotel Transylvania (© 2012 Sony/Columbia) *Winnie The Pooh (© 2011 Disney) *Aladdin (© 1992 Disney) *Oliver And Company (© 1988 Disney) *The Scarecrow (© 2000 Warner Bros.) *The Land Before Time 6 VI: The Secret Of Saurus Rock (© 1998 Universal) *The Secret Of NIMH (© 1982 Don Bluth/MGM/UA) *Zootopia (© 2016 Disney) *Regular Show (Think Positive; © 2010-2017 Cartoon Network) *The Lorax (© 2012 Illumination/Universal) *Tom And Jerry: The Movie (© 1992 Film Roman) *The Little Brave Toaster (© 1987 Itc) *Webkinz Go To Doctor (© 2008 Webkinz Studios/Strawberry516) *Quack Pack (Other Water; © 1996 Disney) *Uncle Grandpa (Town of Bathroom; © 2013-2017 Cartoon Network) *An American Tail: Fievel's Goes West (© 1991 Don Bluth/Universal) *Fish Hooks (© 2010-2014 Disney) *Green Eggs and Ham (© 1973 Dr. Seuss) *The Huckleberry Bound: Show (Airplane Street Tooth; © 1958-1961 Hanna-Barbera) *The Perils Of Penelope Pitstop (Search In Beach; © 1969-1970 Hanna-Barbera) *Turbo (© 2013 20th Century Fox/DreamWorks) *Robot And Monster (Angerment; © 2012-2015 Nickelodeon) *Troll Holiday (© 2017 NBC/DreamWorks) *101 Dalmatians 2: Patch's London Adventure (© 2003 Disney) *The Secret Life Of Pets (© 2016 Illumination/Universal) *The Fox And The Hound 2 (© 2006 Disney) *Monsters, Inc. (© 2001 Disney/Pixar) *Family Guy (Jolo; © 1999- 20th Century Fox) *Yin Yang Yo! (The Pecking Order; © 2006-2009 Disney/Jetix) *Legend Of The Three Caballeros (Search Of The Jungle; © 2018- Disney) *Supernoobs (Room People; © 2015- Teletoon) *A Charlie Brown Celebration (© 1982 CBS) *The Muppet Show (Vincent's Price; © 1976-1981 Jim Henson) *Hoodwinked! (© 2005 The Weinstein Company) *Best Pals Hand Toons (Fun And Derek & Nothing Impossible; © 2013-2016 Drew G. Productions) *Clips/Years/Companies: *Despicable Me 2 (© 2013 Illumination/Universal) *The Chipmunk Adventure (© 1987 Geffen/TriStar/Universal) *All Dogs Go To Heaven (© 1989 Don Bluth/MGM/UA) *Thumbelina (© 1994 Warner Bros.) *The Pebble And The Penguin (© 1995 Don Bluth/MGM/UA) *Mulan (© 1998 Disney) *Clips/Years/Companies: *Despicable Me 2 (© 2013 Illumination/Universal) *Johnny Bravo (SuperHero; © 1997-2003 Cartoon Network) *Pocahontas (© 1995 Disney Studios) *Wall-E (© 2008 Disney/Pixar) *Peter Pan (© 1953 Disney) *Dumbo (© 1941 Disney) *The Rescuers (© 1977 Disney) *The Road El To Dorado (© 2000 PDI/DreamWorks) *Atomic Betty (Auntie Matter, Self Sabotage & The Revenge Of Mustcula; © 2004-2008 Teleimages Kids/Teletoon) *The Backyardigans (The Legend Of The Volcano Sisters; © 2004-2011 Nelvana/Nick. Jr/Nickelodeon) *Pingu (Discouvery; © 1968-2007 ZDF/HIT Entertaintement) *Code Lyoko (The Secret, Hot Shower, Skidbladnir, Crash Course, Down To Earth & Franz Hopper; © 2003-2007 MoonScoop) *Teletubbies (© 1997-2001 BBC WorldWide/Ragdoll) *Wallace And Gromit: The Wrong Trousers (© 1993 Aardman/BBC) *Gay Purr-ee (© 1962 Chuck Jones/Warner Bros.) *ClayCat's: Evil Dead 2 (© 1983 LeeHardCastle) *Arthur (School Alone; © 1996- PBS/CINAR/WGBH) *Sesame Street (Elmo Fears Tout Clowns, The Count help Luis by putting away nails and screws, Big Bird pretends to be grouchy & Telly wants to join the girls club; © 1969- © 2016- PBS/HBO/Jim Henson) *Ovide & The Gang (Sport Jumball; © 1987 Cine-Groupe/Odec Kids Cartoons) *Sharky & George (Oyster Stew; © 1990 Cine-Groupe/SFP/Family Channel) *The Secret World Of Santa Claus (The Years 12 Labours; © 1997 Cine-Groupe/Marathon Productions) *The Adventures Of Spirou (Christmas Night; © 1992-1995 Cine-Groupe/Astral Communications) *SuperMarioLogan (Jeffy's Best Of & Evil Chef Pee Pee; © 2007- Nintendo) *Super Mario 64: Bloopers (Garden Chomp; © 2009- Nintendo/SMG4/Warner Bros.) *Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius: The Spaces Movie (© 2001 Nickelodeon Movies/Paramount) *Viva Pinata (Les The Jet Setter; © 2006-2009 4Kids/Microsoft) *Donkey Kong Country (Room Strike & Booty & The Beast; © 1997-2000 Nelvana/Teletoon/Nintendo) *The Adventures Of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (King Of Mars; © 2002-2006 O Entertaintement/DNA Productions/Nickelodeon) *Pet Alien (The Boy With Six Legs; © 2004-2007 John Doze Productions/Mike Young Productions) *Wimzie's House (A Very Noisy Dark Day Night; © 1995-1996 YTV/CBC/CINAR) *The Pink Panther (Pink Daddy; © 1964-1976 Mirisch Geoffrey/MGM/UA) *VideoStan Baptiste (Mister Yuko's Bathroom Cooking; © 1934- Buena Vista Films) *ALF (La Cucaracha; © 1986-1990 NBC/Alien Productions) *Space Goofs (© 1997-2001 Xilam Animation) *Brandy & The Mr. Whiskers (Jungle MakeOver; © 2004-2006 Walt Disney Television Animation) *Planet Sheen (Berry's Big Trouble; © 2010-2013 Nickelodeon) *The Adventures Of Tintin (King Sceptre's Ottokar (Part 2; © 1991-1992 Nelvana/Ellipse Programme) * * *Clips/Years/Companies: *Despicable Me 2 (© 2013 Illumination/Universal) *House Of Mouse (© 2001-2003 Disney Television Animation) *Fire & Ice (© 1982 Polyc) *The Land Before Time 7 VII: The Stone Of Cold Fire (© 1999 Universal Cartoon Studios) *The Return Of Jafar (© 1994 Disney) *The Three Stooges (The Great Of Town; © 1922-1970 Columbia) *4: The Teachinator (© 2014- Cabaria/Boyster Season 1 Episodes At The Series) *So Dear to My Heart (© 1948 Disney) *Grojband (Dance of The Dead; © 2013-2015 Teletoon) *Evil Toons (© 1992 American Independent Productions) *Raiders of The Lost Ark (© 1981 Lucasfilm) *South Park The Movie: Bigger Longer And Uncut (© 1999 Warner Bros./Comedy Central/Paramount) *Monsters, Inc. (© 2001 Disney/Pixar) *Best Pals Hand Toons (Fun And Derek & Nothing Impossible; © 2013-2016 Drew G. Productions) *The Emoji Movie (© 2017 Sony/Columbia) *Webkinz 2: Ghostly Host (© 2015 Webkinz Studios) *Gumby (Mirrorland; © 1956-1968 Clokey Productions) *Titanic (© 1997 Paramount/20th Century Fox) *Dinosaurs (Georgie Must Die; © 1991-1994 Jim Henson) *Frosty The Snowman (© 1969 Rankin/Bass) *Cow and Chicken (© 1997-1999 Cartoon Network) *Bambi (© 1942 Disney) *Madagascar 2: Escape Africa (© 2008 Paramount/DreamWorks) *Sing (© 2016 Illumination/Universal) *Shark Tale (© 2004 DreamWorks) *Bartok the Magnificent (© 1999 Don Bluth/20th Century Fox) *Rock-A-Doodle (© 1991 Goldcrest/Samuel Goldwyn) *Oliver & Company (© 1988 Disney) *The Simpsons (Hurricane Neddy; © 1989- 20th Century Fox) *Home (© 2015 DreamWorks/Blue Sky Studios/20th Century Fox) *The Fright Before Christmas (© 2008 The Weinstein Company) *Saludos Amigos (© 1942 Disney) *Bolt (© 2008 Disney) *A Kind of Magic (© 2007-2017 Xilam Animation) *Night at the Meseum (© 2006 20th Century Fox) *We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story (© 1993 MCA/Universal) *Troll of Troy (Dental Hygiene; © 2007 Futurikon) *Real Stupid Creation (© 1989 Marvel) *Muriel's Wedding (© 1994 CIBY 2000) *Surf's Up (© 2007 Sony/Columbia) *The Rugrats Movie (© 1998 Paramount/Nickelodeon Movies) *Where On Earth Carmen Sandiego (The Stolen Smile; © 1994-1999 DIC Entertaintement) *Aladdin (© 1992 Disney) *The Chipmunk Adventure (© 1987 Geffen/TriStar/Universal) *31 Minutes: The Movie (© 2008 Aplaplac/Sony/Columbia) *No Sail (© 1945 Disney) *Rio (© 2011 Blue Sky Studios/20th Century Fox) *Despicable Me (© 2010 Illumination/Universal) *The Wild (© 2006 Disney) *Snow White and The Seven Dwarfs (© 1937 Disney) *Bee on Guard (© 1951 Disney) *The Sword in The Stone (© 1963 Disney) *Wander Over Yonder (The Toddler; © 2013-2016 Disney) *The Weading of Chasing: The Telefilm Hors-Movie Season 2-19 (© 1000-1860-1931-1993-1994-1995-1997 MediaPlus+ Productions) *Inside Out (© 2015 Disney/Pixar) *Zootopia (© 2016 Disney) *Cars 3 (© 2017 Disney/Pixar) *Johnny Bravo (Superhero Johnny; © 1997-2004 Cartoon Network) *Pocahontas (© 1995 Disney) *Spilced (Trunk of Party; © 2010 Teletoon) *The Pebble and the Penguin (© 1995 Don Bluth/MGM/UA) *Total Recall (© 1990 Arnold Schwarzenegger/TriStar/Carolco) *Supernoobs (Subwing People Time Banny; © 2015- Teletoon) *Romeo and Juliet: Sealed With a Kiss (© 2006 Indican Films) *Ed Edd n' Eddy: Picture Big Show (© 2009 Cartoon Network) *My Little Pony: Friendship of Magic (Rainbow Dash's Comes Wind; © 2010- Hasbro) *Ed Edd n' Eddy (Gimme Gimme Never Ed; © 1999-2009 Cartoon Network) *Scream Queens (Table of the Haunted House; © 2010- 20th Century Fox) *Adventure Time (Castle; © 2010-2018 Cartoon Network) *Ninjago: The Masters of Spintinzu (Stuck Ghost & Snake Arrives; © 2010- The Lego Group) *Dinofroz (Kite Somebody; © 2012 Mondo TV) *Beverly Hills Cop 2 (© 1987 MCA/Paramount) *The Little Drummer Boy (© 1968 Rankin/Bass) *The Little Fox (© 1981 Plontonka) *Charlotte's Web (© 1973 Paramount/Hanna Barbera) *Holmes and Yoyo (Attack Cop; © 1976 MCA/Universal) *Kindergarten Cop (© 1990 Arnold Schwarzenegger/Universal) *Scooby Doo!: The Movie (© 2002 Warner Bros./Hanna Barbera) *Evny (© 2004 Columbia) *The Black Hole (© 1979 Paramount) *Total Drama (Airplane of Strike; © 2007-2014 Teletoon) *Ice Age (© 2002 Blue Sky Studios/20th Century Fox) *Fantasia (© 1940 Disney) *FernGully: The Last Rainforest (© 1992 Don Bluth/20th Century Fox) *The Little Mermaid: The Animated Series (Bubble Trouble; © 1992-1994 Disney) *The Little Mermaid (© 1989 Disney) *True Lies (© 1994 20th Century Fox) *The Hand Puppet Show (Bathroom Monster; © 2012-2017 MGM/DreamWorks) *The Hand Gang (Outside of Everything; © 2015-2016 Warner Bros.) *The Nutty Professor (© 1996 MCA/Universal/Imagine Entertaintement) *Demolition Man (© 1993 Warner Bros.) *Felidae (© 1994 Senator Film/TricKompany) *Watership Down: The Education Series (The Magic; © 1999-2001 Nepenthe Productions/YTV) *Help I a a'm Fish! (© 2000 Nordisk Film) *The Nutcracker Prince (© 1990 Lacewood Productions) *South Park (Snow Kast; © 1997-2007 Comedy Central) *Art in Skiling (© 1941 Disney) *Hop! (© 2011 Illumination/Universal) *Home Alone (© 1990 Hughes Entertaintement/20th Century Fox) *All Dogs Go to Heaven (© 1989 Don Bluth/MGM/UA) *Thumbelina (© 1994 Don Bluth/Warner Bros.) *DuckTales The Movie: Treasure of The Lost Lamp (© 1990 Disney) *The Suite Life of Deck (The Spy Shouved and Me; © 2008-2011 Disney) *Zig & Sharko (Fisherman's Catch & Frozen Island; © 2010- Xilam Animation) *The Jungle Brunch: On The Rescue (Brunch of The Nightmare & Twist and Eye; © 2013- TAT Productions) *The Black Cauldron (© 1985 Disney) *The Secret of NIMH (© 1982 Don Bluth/MGM/UA) *An American Tail (© 1986 Don Bluth/Universal) *The Princess and the Goblin (© 1991 Hemdale/Columbia) *Anastasia (© 1997 Don Bluth/20th Century Fox) *Quest for Camelot (© 1998 Warner Bros.) *Finding Nemo (© 2003 Disney/Pixar) *Pinocchio (© 1940 Disney) *Mower Minions (© 2016 Illumination/Universal) *Wall-E (© 2008 Disney/Pixar) *Krpyto: The Superdog (Puss in Space Boots; © 2005-2006 Warner Bros.) *The Lion Guard: Never Roar Again (© 2016 Disney) *Donkey Kong Tropical Frenzzy (TV Show Banana of the Lost; © 2015- Nintendo) *Harvey Beaks (The Finger; © 2015-2017 Nickelodeon) *Teen Titans Go! (The Mask; © 2013- Warner Bros./Cartoon Network) *Enchanted (© 2007 Disney) *THX 1138 (© 1971 Warner Bros.) *Underdog (© 2007 Disney) *How to Sleep (© 1953 Disney) *Omoisis Jones (© 2001 Warner Bros.) *Looney Tunes: Rabbit's Run (House Camping; © 2015- Warner Bros./Cartoon Network) *The Amazing World of Gumball (The Paper; © 2011- Cartoon Network) *Garfield: The Movie (© 2004 Davis Entertaintement/20th Century Fox) *The AristoCats (© 1970 Disney) *Fanboy and Chum Chum (Fanboy and the Plastik Bubble & Man Arctica and Ride; © 2009-2014 Nickelodeon) *Timon and Pumbaa (Rome Alone; © 1995-1999 Disney) *Peter Pan (© 1953 Disney) *Balto (© 1995 Amblin Entertaintement/Universal) *The Land Before Time (© 1988 Don Bluth/Universal) *Dumbo (© 1941 Disney) *Buzz Lightyear: at the Star Command The Movie: of The Adventures Begins (© 2000 Disney/Pixar) *The Rescuers (© 1977 Disney) *The Road El to Dorado (© 2000 PDI/DreamWorks) *Mulan (© 1998 Disney) *H.R. Pufnstuf (Show Biz Witch & Flute Book and Candle; © 1969-1974 Sid and Marty Krofft Productions) *Pufnstuf: The Movie (© 1970 Sid and Marty Krofft Productions/Universal) *The PowerPuff Girls (The RowdyRuff Boys; © 1998-2005 Cartoon Network) *The Adventures of Kids (Storm of The Boat (Part 2); © 2012- Nelvana/YTV) *Monster and Park: The Shorts (Dimple of Trucker; © 1982 ABC) *Maleficent (© 2014 Disney) *Big Hero 6 (© 2014 Disney) *How to Train Your Dragon 2 (© 2014 DreamWorks) *The Book of Life (© 2014 20th Century Fox) *Paddigniton (© 2014 StudioCanal) *Tinker Bell: Pirates of The Fairly (© 2014 Disney) *The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out a Water (© 2015 Paramount/Nickelodeon Movies) *Hyena (© 2015 Film 4) *Minions (© 2015 Universal/Illumination) *Pixels (© 2015 Sony/Columbia) *The Little Prince (© 2015 Paramount) *Hotel Transylvania 2 (© 2015 Sony/Columbia) *The Peanuts Movie (© 2015 20th Century Fox/Blue Sky) *Kung Fu Panda 3 (© 2016 20th Century Fox/DreamWorks) *Norm of The North (© 2016 Liongaste) *The Angry Birds Movie (© 2016 Rovio/Sony/Columbia) *Sahara (© 2017 StudioCanal) *The Lego Batman Movie (© 2017 Warner Bros./Village Roadshow Pictures) *Boule and Bill Two (© 2017 StudioCanal) *Sumrfs: In the Lost Village (© 2017 Peyo/Sony/Columbia) *Lady and The Tramp (© 1955 Disney) *The Wizard of Oz (© 1939 MGM/Warner Bros.) *The Little Brave Toaster (© 1987 Disney/Hyperion) *The Iron Giant (© 1999 Warner Bros.) *Treasure Planet (© 2002 Disney) *Megamind (© 2010 Paramount/DreamWorks) *Madagascar (© 2005 DreamWorks) *Beauty and the Beast (© 1991 Disney) *Who Framed Roger Rabbit ? (© 1988 Disney/Touchstone) *Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas (© 1997 Disney) *Horton Hears a Who! (© 2008 Blue Sky Studios/20th Century Fox) *Atomic Betty (Auntie Matter, Self Sabotage & The Revenge of Mustcula; © 2004-2008 Teletoon) *Oscar and Friends (Up, Up, and Away; © 1995-1996 Genome Productions) *PB Bear and Friends (Go Kart Racers; © 1997 Hill Robert Productions) *Noddy's Toyland Adventures (Noddy's Borrows Some Trousers; © 1992-2001 BBC Enterprises/Cosgrove Hall) *Brum (Brum and the Crazy Chair; © 1991- BBC) *The Loud House (Come Sale Away; © 2016- Nickelodeon) *The Nightmare Before Christmas (© 1993 Disney/Touchstone) *Crash and the Bernstein (Home Alone; © 2012-2014 Disney) *Melody Time (© 1948 Disney) *Wallace and Gromit: The Curse of the Were-Rabbit (© 2005 DreamWorks/Aardman) *The Country Bears (© 2002 Disney) *The Backyardigans (The Legend of The Volcano Sisters; © 2004-2011 Nelvana/Nick Jr Productions) *Pingu (Discouvery; © 1968-2007 HIT Entertaintement) *Rolie Polie Olie (Zowie's Come Trip & Tooth of the Loose; © 1998-2004 Nelvana/Sparkling) *Green Eggs And Ham (© 1973 Dr. Seuss) *SpongeBob Squarepants (Jellyfish's Wind of Random; © 1999- Nickelodeon) *Code Lyoko (The Secret, Hot Shower, Skidblandnir, Crash Course, Down to Earth & Franz Hopper; © 2003-2007 MoonScoop) *Kid Paddle (Maximum Games; © 2003-2005 Spectra Animation/Dupuis Audiovisuel/Teletoon) *Orphan Berhait (© 1941 Disney) *Cars 2 (© 2011 Disney/Pixar) *Mater's Piryate Eye (© 2010 Disney/Pixar) *Teletubbies (© 1997-2001 BBC Worldwide/Ragdoll) *Babes in The Woods (© 1932 Disney) *Elmer Elephant (© 1936 Disney) *Lilo and Stitch (© 2002 Disney) *Jetsons: The Movie (© 1990 Hanna Barbera/Universal) *Wallace and Gromit: The Wrong Trousers (© 1993 Aardman/BBC) *Gay Purr-ee (© 1962 Warner Bros.) *The Evil Dead: In 60 Seconds With Claymation (© 1981 LeeHardCastle) *ClayCat's: Evil Dead 2 (© 1983 LeeHardCastle) *Texas Chainsaw Masscare: In 60 Seconds With Claymation (© 1974 LeeHardCastle) *Camp Lazlo! (Dirt Nappers & Dosey Doe; © 2005-2008 Cartoon Network) *Sheep and Wolves (© 2016 Vertical Entertaintement) *Everyone's Hero (© 2006 20th Century Fox) *Cars (© 2006 Disney/Pixar) *The Three Caballeros (© 1944 Disney) *Fun Fancy and Free (© 1947 Disney) *Make Mine Music (© 1946 Disney) *Storks (© 2016 Warner Bros.) *Happy Tree Friends (Wingin It (Part 2); © 1999-2017 Mondo Mini Shows) *Mike's New Car (© 2002 Disney/Pixar) *Arthur (School Alone; © 1996 PBS/WGBH) *Jimmy Timmy Power Hour 2 (© 2003 Nickelodeon) *The Land Before Time 5 IV: The Mysterious Island (© 1997 Universal Cartoon Studios) *Courage the Cowardly Dog (Space Muriel; © 1999-2002 Cartoon Network) *The Huckleberry Bound Show (Dixie's Longest; © 1958-1961 Hanna Barbera) *I A'm Weasel (Fear Beach & Law and Gravity; © 1997-2000 Hanna Barbera Cartoons/Cartoon Network) *The Boss Baby (© 2017 DreamWorks) *Cats Don't Dance (© 1997 Warner Bros.) *Tiny Toons Adventures (Dark of The Forest; © 1990-1992 Amblin Entertaintement/Warner Bros.) *Catscratch (Just at the Happening; © 2005-2007 Nickelodeon) *An American Tail: Fievel's Goes West (© 1991 Don Bluth/Universal) *Aaaah! Real Monsters (Taugh of Longest; © 1994-1998 Nickelodeon) *An American Tail: The Treasure of Manmatthan Island (© 1998 Universal) *Rocko's Modern Life (Bedfellows; © 1993-1996 Joey Murray/Nickelodeon) *Barnyard: The Original Party Animals Movie (© 2006 Paramount/Nickelodeon Movies) *Peppa Pig (Ice Skating; © 2003 Joe Davis Entertaintement) *Shaun the Sheep: The Movie (© 2015 Aardman/StudioCanal) *Alpha and Omega (© 2010 Liongaste) *Chicken Run (© 2000 DreamWorks/Aardman) *A Bug's Life (© 1998 Disney/Pixar) *Poppy Cat (Pirates & Sea of The Uncle; © 2012 Nick Jr Productions) *Mixels (Musical of the New York; © 2014-2016 Cartoon Network) *Family Guy (JOLO; © 1999- 20th Century Fox) *Quack Pack (© 1996 Disney) *The Scarecrow (© 2000 Warner Bros.) *Rugrats In Paris: Movie (© 2000 Nickelodeon Movies/Paramount) *Strawberry Shortcake: Berry's Big Adventure (Ice of the Course; © 2010-2015 American Geetings) *Sleeping Beauty (© 1959 Disney) *Seasme Street (Elmo Fear To Clowns © 1969- © 2016 PBS/HBO) *Little Enisteins (© 2005-2009 Disney) *VeggieTales (Turn of the Trip; © 1993-2015 Big Idea) *Stoked (Chamber in Selected; © 2009-2013 Teletoon) *The BoxTrolls (© 2014 Focus Features/ToonBox/Open Road/20th Century Fox) *Ovide and The Gang (Sport Jumball; © 1987 Cine-Groupe/Kids Cartoons) *Sharky and George (Oyster Stew; © 1990 Cine-Groupe/SFP) *The Secret World of Santa Claus (The 12 Years of Labours; © 1997 Cine-Groupe/Marathon Productions) *Spirou: The Animated Series (Australia Adventure & Christmas Attack; © 1992-1995 Cine-Groupe/Astral Productions) *SuperMarioLogan (Jeffy's Best Of & Evil Chef Pee Pee; © 2007- Nintendo) *Super Mario 64: Bloopers (Chomp's Garden; © 2009- Nintendo/SMG4) *Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius: The Spaces Movie (© 2001 Nickelodeon Movies/Paramount) *Viva Pinata (Les the Jet Setter; © 2006-2009 4Kids/Microsoft) *Donkey Kong Country (Booty and The Beast; © 1997-2000 Nelvana/Nintendo/Teletoon) *The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (King of Mars; © 2002-2006 O Entertaintement/DNA Productions/Nickelodeon) *Pet Alien (The Boy the Six Legs; © 2004-2007 John Doze Productions/Mike Young Productions) *Wimzie's House (A Very Noisy Day Dark Night; © 1995-1996 YTV/CBC) *The Pink Panther (Pink Daddy; © 1964-1976 Mirisch Geoffery/MGM/UA) *VideoStan Baptiste (Mister Yuko's Bathroom; © 1934- Buena Vista Productions) *ALF (La Curcuracha; © 1986-1990 NBC/Alien Productions) *Space Goofs (Boot of the Select; © 1997-2001 Xilam Animation) *Brandy and the Mr. Whiskers (Jungle MakeOver; © 2004-2006 Disney) *Mahou Tusaki Precure (Bee out Wateroom; © 2016 Toei Animation) *Planet Sheen (Berry's Big Trouble © 2010-2013 Nickelodeon) *Fushiboshi Nofutoagime (The Great of Sea; © 2005-2006 TV Tokyo) *Super Mario World (Farmer of Gropher; © 1990 Nintendo/DIC Entertaintement) *The Adventures of Tintin (King Sceptre's Ottokar (Part 2); © 1991-1992 Nelvana/Ellipse Programme) *Animaniacs (The Magic of Door; © 1993-1998 Amblin Entertaintement/Warner Bros.) *The Tigger Movie (© 2000 Disney) *Winnie the Pooh (© 2011 Disney) *The Lorax (© 2012 Illumination/Universal) *The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride (© 1998 Disney) *Cats and Dogs (© 2001 Warner Bros./Village Roadshow Pictures) *Muppet Most Wanted (© 2014 Disney/Jim Henson) *The Little Mermaid 2: Return of the Sea (© 2000 Disney) *The SpongeBob Squarepants: Movie (© 2004 Nickelodeon Movies/Paramount) *Skunk Fu! (Waterfall Out; © 2007-2008 Cartoon Network) *The Great Mouse Detective (© 1986 Disney) *Sonic Generations (© 2011 Sega/Nintendo) *Pokemon (Beanstalk of The Big Lost; © 1997- OLM) P Category:Crossovers Category:Cartoon Network Category:Reboots